¿Tenia que ser?
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Una obra de teatro y dos protagonistas algo extraños
1. La noticia

Debo confesar algo es mi primera historia con esta pareja tan "famosa" espero que les guste y que les interese la trama, me pareció algo interesante a mi jeje… aunque algo difícil de escribir, por esa razón es solo el primer capitulo hasta que me decida a escribir el segundo.

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"_Pensamientos_"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Tenia que ser?**

**Capitulo I: **La noticia

Era un día común para Seto Kaiba, esa mañana se había levantado con el horrible sonido del "condenado" despertador y luego de darse una ducha refrescante había desayunado tranquilamente con su hermano, Mokuba. Era viernes y agradecía eso, la escuela ya lo fastidiaba demasiado, no entendía porque tenia que ir si era mas listo que cualquiera de ahí, inclusive mas que algunos de los mejores profesores. Y lo había demostrado una y otra vez a lo largo de los años. Simplemente una pérdida de tiempo para su gran intelecto pero eso no evitaba que le dijera a su hermano que tenia que ir a menos de que quisiera ser un holgazán bueno para nada como Wheeler.

-"Joey no es un bueno para nada hermano"- le reclamo, comenzando con uno de sus tan reconocidos pucheros que solo su aniki sabia controlar.

-"No lograras que me sienta culpable Mokuba"- le advirtió tomando un sorbo de su café.

-"No entiendo porque te llevas tan mal con él, es muy amable, alegre y amistoso"- defendió, aun después de tanto tiempo aun no lo entendía.

-"Porque es un perro bueno para nada con un ego del tamaño de un rascacielos que no sabe comportarse frente a quienes son superiores al él"- explico tranquilamente.

-"Mentiroso"- murmuro antes de salir de la cocina con su mochila colgada al hombro-"Nos vemos, hermano"- se despidió, que se enojara por cosas como esa con él, no significaba que iba a odiarlo ni nada por el estilo.

-"Nos vemos"- susurro, total ya ni lo escuchaba. Desde que se reunia, a pesar de ser mas joven, con la pandilla de Yugui, su hermanito se había vuelto un poco rebelde como cierto compañero suyo de hermosos ojos color miel, Joey Wheeler. Un momento… ¿Acaso **él** Seto Kaiba había dicho que los ojos del perro eran hermosos?-"El día no comenzó nada bien"- se dijo a si mismo después de esa pregunta que quedo en el aire a pesar de tener respuesta.

Luego de terminar de desayunar se fue a Kaiba Corp., antes de ir a la escuela tenia que dar algunas indicaciones y luego de las clases volver para ver si la compañía seguía aun en pie o los "ineptos" de sus empleados habían cometido algún error que le costase a la compañía varios millones, bueno, así era su vida y por mucho que odiase esas cosas debía admitir que se sentía orgulloso de haber forjado tal empresa.

Al llegar a su escuela se limito a, simplemente, sentarse en su pupitre y abrir la laptop para adelantar algunos trabajos de la empresa y poder luego disfrutar el llegar a su casa después del trabajo, cenar con su hermano y luego dormir un rato, a menos de que el insomnio le atacara de vuelta. Pero sus planes se vieron opacados por la llegada del grupo de alborotadores, Yugui y su hermano "gemelo", la señorita alegría Garden, el otro moreno buscapleitos de nombre Tristan, el chico de los dados, contando faltaba uno pero no le importaba mucho así que pese a los intentos de los demás de comenzar una conversación con él, este simplemente los ignoro como de costumbre hasta la llegada de la profesora.

-"Buen día, alumnos"- saludo la mujer de unos 40 años, pero se vio interrumpida por la abrupta llegada de un chico rubio con la respiración agitada-"¿Miren que tenemos aqui? ¿Llegando tarde de nuevo señor Wheeler?"- dijo la mujer con sarcasmo. Era el colmo casi todos los días llegaba tarde, ya se estaba viendo raro que no lo castigaran por tal impuntualidad. Pero este simplemente se excuso y sonrió, como solo él sabia hacerlo, logrando el perdón de la profesora. Y así después de saludar a sus amigos y recibir varios regaños más de la profesora por no poder mantener el pico cerrado por al menos 5 minutos fue como iniciaron las clases aburridas de aquel normal día.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo muchos suspiraron aliviados, solo unas horas más y se irían a descansar a sus casas y a planear algo para el fin de semana divertirse. Pero algo inusual paso, no a Seto sino al grupo que anteriormente mencione.

-"¡Hey! ¿Adonde vas viejo? ¿No almorzaras con nosotros hoy?"- le pregunto a su rubio amigo.

-"No, no tengo hambre"- fue lo que respondió. Bien, ese si era un acontecimiento anormal pues normalmente arrasaba con todo lo que tenia enfrente sin importarle nada mas.

-"Joey, ¿no estarás enfermo?"- cuestiono su castaña amiga poniendo una mano sobre su frente para tomar su temperatura.

-"No es nada de eso, estoy perfectamente bien"- hace una de sus tantas poses ridículas para respaldar sus palabras antes de salir del salón escucho un comentario que no le hizo nada de gracia.

-"Que ridículo, un perro haciendo acrobacias"- dijo con sarcasmo el frío Seto Kaiba curvando una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-"¡¿Cómo me llamaste ricachón engreído?!"- grito antes de salir recibiendo toda la atención de sus compañeros que presenciaban una nueva pero repetitiva riña entre ambos chicos.

-"¿Aquí vamos de nuevo, no?"- le pregunto Tristan a sus amigos quienes solo asintieron, ya estaban acostumbrados a eso pero era agotador vivirlo todos los santos días.

-"Veo que aparte de idiota eres sordo"- se burlo.

-"Ya veras quien es el idiota"- se le lanza para pegarle un buen puñetazo en la cara pero antes de terminar tal acción pierde el conocimiento y por consiguiente solo cae sobre su enemigo.

-"¡JOEY!"- grito desesperado Yugui al verlo caer como en cámara lenta en los brazos de Kaiba quien solo lo recibe con, podría decírsele, una mirada que denotaba cierta pizca de preocupación.

-"Para variar el tonto de Wheeler se desmaya"- suspiro cansado y lo cargo en brazos con la mirada atónita y algo confusa de sus compañeros-"Se les ocurre decir algo se las verán conmigo"- amenazo y se fue a la enfermería. Vamos, ni que fuera tan frió como para no hacer nada, además no creo que con el pequeño cuerpo de Yugui este pudiera cargar al rubio ¿o si?

-"Y dígame, ¿Cómo esta Joey?"- pidió saber el pequeño de pelo tricolor cuando hubieron llegado a su destino.

-"Esta bien, solo es cansancio, nada que una buena siesta no pueda curar"- le dijo animadamente la enfermera.

-"Que bien"- solo dijo, le había preocupado mucho al verlo desmayarse pero ahora se sentía mas tranquilo al saber que solo era falta de sueño-"Gracias Kaiba por traerlo, no creo que yo o alguien mas hubiese podido cargarlo n-n"- agrego dirigiéndose al frío empresario que estaba recargado en la puerta. Solo escucho un gruñido que tomo por un si, no importa-"Iré a avisarle al profesor porque se ausentara a las demás clases, ahora vuelvo"- aviso y sin esperar mas se fue, dejándolo solo con la palabra en la boca estuvo a punto de gritarle por que demonios lo dejaba a él solo pero las palabras se quedaron en sus labios, tenia que aceptarlo cuando quería el pequeño duelista podía ser escurridizo.

-"¿Por qué siempre yo?"- se preguntaba, el día había comenzado lo mas normal y ahora terminaba cuidando a Wheeler, gruño ante eso, era bien sabido que no podían estar en el mimo lugar sin insultarse y ahora debía saltarse las clases siguientes solo por cuidarlo aunque en parte le agradecía claro que en palabras no, el haberle hecho perder Matemáticas y Arte, los profesores de ambas materias sabían como sacarlo bien de quicio y no quería que lo alteraran mas de lo que ya estaba.

Sonaron dos timbres desde aquel momento lo cual indicaba que Matemática ya había terminado solo faltaba Arte y que el idiota desmayado se despertara para poder irse a la empresa, o que al menos llegara Yugui y pudiera salir de ahí. La enfermera lo había dejado a cargo del rubio y esa noticia no le hizo mucha gracia que digamos. Y lo peor era que ya le hartaba tanta paz, algo increíble porque le gustaba disfrutar los momentos de silencio pero eso era el colmo lo único que escuchaba era su respiración y la del perro Wheeler. Otra vez él, durante ese tiempo no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza, era el colmo trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en él pero siempre salía a relucir. Gruño nuevamente, quería en ese mismo momento gritarle que se despertara de una maldita vez pero esa idea había sido descartada varias veces sin razón aparente, o tal vez simplemente le parecía una escena hermosa, Joey acostado en una camilla, tapado hasta los hombros con su cabellos rubios esparramados en la almohada y si a eso le agregamos que la luz del sol le pegaba en la cara, daban una imagen tan pacifica y, si aunque no quisiera admitirlo, hermosa. Era de los pocos momentos en lo que no peleaban, o sea, casi nunca.

El toque de un nuevo timbre le alerto que en unos cuarenta minutos los fastidiosos amigos de Joey estarían atiborrados ahí preguntándole como se sentía y esa clase de cosas. No pudo evitar gruñir nuevamente ante la sola idea de cinco chicos ahí preguntando cuanta cosa se le ocurría solo por una recaída.

Poso nuevamente sus ojos en el rostro de su Némesis, se veía realmente apacible como si nada en ese momento le preocupase. Sin siquiera intentar detener tal acción, acaricio delicadamente su mejilla, no quería despertarlo y menos que lo viera en una situaron así, pensándolo mejor, ¿Qué estaba haciendo acariciando al perro de Wheeler? Aun con esa pregunta se permitió hacerlo, ¿Qué importaba? Total, nadie lo veía en ese momento.

-"¿Por qué me haces esto Wheeler?"- pregunto al aire, estando tan cerca de él, siempre intentaba que su carácter fuese el mas frío posible para que no fuese derretido por la calida sonrisa de Joey, pero ese era un momento de debilidad que se permitía cuando estaba solo, dejar que esos pensamientos lo invadieran. Vamos, era humano, no podía estar todo el tiempo como si fuese un robot, pero jamás demostraría esa faceta suya frente a nadie que no fuese Mokuba. Antes de que se diera cuenta el timbre que indicaba el final de clases sonó y permitiéndose una ultima muestra de afecto, hacia su gran enemigo, le dio una calido beso en la mejilla-"Nos vemos, Joey"- se despidió a la entrada del quinteto de alborotadores que lograron despertar al, antes desmayado, Joey con varios gritos yéndose sin que nadie lo notase siquiera, como una vaga sombra mas.

-"Y… ¿Cómo es que termine en la enfermería?"- les pregunto el rubio al no recordar mas que cuando sonó la campana del receso.

-"¿No te acuerdas que paso viejo?"- cuestiono su castaño amigo.

-"Ahora que lo dices… no"- respondió con una sonrisa y una mano en la cabeza haciéndoles notar que no mentía.

-"Estabas peleando de nuevo con Kaiba y te desmayaste por eso te trajimos aquí y has estado durmiendo desde entonces"- le explico su pequeño amigo Yugui.

-"Bueno, al menos me perdí Arte, como odio esa materia, la profesora es una loca extravagante… de la que me salve"- suspiro aliviado, su maestra de Arte era Mariam Gonstrick, a decir verdad, vestía tan llamativa que la verían a 100 metros de distancia inclusive, siempre con una voz chillona que, aunque estuvieras al lado, parecía que le gritaban y también una fragancia que tenias que mantenerte lejos de ella para que no te asfixiara o mareara, o las dos juntas. Pudo notar entonces que Yugui lo miraba con algo de nerviosismo como si ocultase algo o supiese algo que él no, a decir verdad, todos tenían la misma cara y no podía entender el porque-"¿Pasa algo chicos?"- pregunto confundido.

-"Pues veras Joey, recuerdas que todos los trimestres la profesora de Arte nos hace hacer una obra ¿no?"- pregunto Yugui obteniendo un asentimiento-"Veras, el tema es el siguiente, la obra de este trimestre es una muy extraña que muestra la relación de dos hombres y nadie de nadie quiso los papeles principales por si pasaba algo como en Romeo y Julieta, no te imaginaras que hizo la profesora para elegir a los protagonistas"- dijo y fue Tristan quien tomo la palabra esta vez.

-"Amigo, siento decirte que eres el nuevo protagonista de la obra "Un amor prohibido", lo siento, intentamos evitar que pasara pero ya sabes que cuando la profesora decide algo no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión"- dio la noticia que termino de devastar a Joey que se quedo un minuto procesando lo que había escuchado, estaba al borde de darle otra recaída.

-"¿Estas bromeando? ¿Yo el protagonista? Es imposible, jamás me podré aprender todo el guión de la obra"- dijo entre confundido y sorprendido, además de que interferiría con varias cosas de su vida, como los estudios.

-"Lo sentimos Joey, pero nadie mas quiso el papel, pero te prometo que te ayudaremos, a mi me toco el papel de uno de los amigos del protagonista, lo nombres los dará mañana pero eso es lo que se"- intento animar un poco Yugui pero parecía que era en vano.

-"¿Y quien es el otro protagonista?"- pregunto preocupado por su suerte.

-"Lo peor viene ahora Joey"- le advirtió su amiga Tea.

-"¿Quién es?"- ahora si que lo estaban asustando, si participar en la obra como protagonista no era lo peor no quería saber que vendría.

-"¿Quién mas se salteo la clase de Arte y Matemática para cuidarte, perro?"- cuestiono Duke para ver si lograba captar la indirecta. Joey se lo pensó unos minutos pero a decir verdad no tenia ni idea, cuando se despertó ya todos estaban a su alrededor, un minuto, había visto salir a alguien del cuarto antes de que todos lo empezaran a atiborrarlo de preguntas ¿cierto? ¿Quién había sido? Veamos, estatura alguien mas alto que él, no había muchos, porte altivo, muchos y una cabellera castaña, y si juntaba todo eso adivinen a quien obtuvo.

-"No, por favor díganme que no es él"- dijo negando con la cabeza y con las manos-"Se los suplico, todos menos él"- empezó a rogar.

-"Lo sentimos, Seto Kaiba es el otro protagonista de la obra"- le aclaro la duda su amigo Yugui-"Pero no te preocupes, no creo que les hagan hacer algo muy subido de tono, eso creo"-

-"Pero con la profesora Gonstrick no podemos confiarnos, recuerdas la ultima obra"- pregunto Tristan sintiendo un escalofrió con la sola mención de la profesora.

-"Ni me lo recuerdas, agradecí en ese momento no participar en la obra"- dice Joey al recordarlo.

-"Como es entre dos hombres no imagina que les hará hacer eso"- dijo Yami que aun no había hablado y se sentía un poco aislado.

-"Tienes razón, ¿y de que mas se trata la obra?"- pregunto algo recuperado del shock por la noticia, participaría en la obra como protagonista, el otro seria Seto, ¿desde cuando lo llamaba Seto? Bueno, eso ahora no importaba.

-"Nos dio pocos detalles porque estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo viendo los papeles principales y secundarios, ya sabes que nuestro curso no es famoso por ser los mas entusiastas en esto jeje… "- rió Yugui, intentaba que no se pusiera el ambiente muy tenso.

-"Bueno, lo dirá mañana ¿cierto?"- pregunto Joey pero no podía evitar sentirse deprimido, aunque aun sorprendido por otro lado la profesora había llamado a Seto para darle la noticia, le dará un infarto, yo se lo que digo.

La profesora Gonstrick en cambio había mandado a llamar a Kaiba porque sabia de su reputación, muchas veces había tenido que "amenazarlo" para que participase en algo en las obras, con su nota era fácil de hacerlo hacer cualquier cosa y ahora tenia una oportunidad para ver como actuaba, nadie querrá perderse eso, por esa razón y mas lo eligió a él, todos tendrían curiosidad.

-"Bien Kaiba, ¿te preguntaras porque te mande a llamar?"-dijo con tono sereno al mujer, que por unos diez centímetros era mas baja que Seto.

-"Así es profesora, como sabrá tengo una compañía que dirigir así que le agradecería que por favor fuese al grano"- dijo con paciencia y con la elegancia que lo caracterizaban sin perder tampoco su personalidad fría e intimidante.

-"Si así lo quieres no daré rodeo, por hoy no asistir a mi clase junto con el señor Wheler serán los protagonistas de la obra de este trimestre"- informo, le cayo como un balde de agua fría la noticia al empresario, quien no podía procesar la información, algo irónico porque podía normalmente a la velocidad de la luz.

-"Eso no es posible"- había evitado a toda costa formar parte de las obras y de todas formas tener una buena calificación pero justo lo viene a suceder eso por saltearse solo una clase, bien, su día termino de empeorar y para rematar después de la escuela tenia una reunión, claro que podría enviar a alguien de su confianza para encargarse por esta vez. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para terminar de asimilar la noticia-"¿Y de que se trata dicha obra profesora?"- dijo tratando de recuperarse de la noticia y manteniendo su porte altivo.

-"Todo lo que necesita saber esta en este libreto"- se lo entrega, leyó el titulo, un amor prohibido.

-"Bien, nos vemos profesora"- salio del despacho, ya quería irse, era imposible, Seto Kaiba el mas grande empresario de Japón en lo que se refiere a el duelo de monstruos y muchas cosas mas haciendo una obra escolar, era el colmo y para finalizar el cuadro con el perro de Wheeler-"Maldita sea"- murmuro y salio del establecimiento camino a su empresa, le dio la orden al chofer que solo atino a hacer lo pedido sin atreverse a preguntar, se notaba que estaba de mal genio y cuando era así era mejor estar a cien metros lejos de él o de pasada ni hablarle "_¿Cómo demonios pudo pasarme esto a mi?_" se preguntaba verdaderamente molesto y sorprendido.

Llego a su empresa y los empleados inquirieron en su malhumor por tal motivo trataron de no dirigirle la palabra y que no notara sus presencias. Fue sencillo estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para notarlos siquiera, había sido de verdad una noticia que lo había dejado helado. Entro a su despacho y de ahí no tenia pensado salir en un buen rato no importaba lo que pasase pero no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo porque la puerta se abrió, pudo divisar una gran mata de pelo azabache que reconoció al instante por ese mismo motivo trato de actuar lo mas normal posible.

-"¡Hola hermano!"- saludo cuando ya estuvo frente a su escritorio pensando que su listo hermano no lo había notado, no consiguió mas que levantara levemente la vista de su computadora para verlo a los ojos.

-"Hola Mokuba"- saludo tranquilamente, él era el único que podía calmarlo cuando estaba de verdad de malas, total, no podía enojarse con él, la única persona que había estado a su lado, no por su dinero sino por verdadero amor de hermanos jeje…

-"¿Por qué tan serio?"- inquirió su hermanito al ver ese semblante que tanto conocía-"¿Te peleaste de nuevo con Joey?"- pregunto picaramente.

-"Pelearme me peleo siempre, ya lo sabes, ese no es el problema"- respondió manteniendo la calma, si, su hermano podía calmarlo pero también lo sacaba de quicio como nadie.

-"¿Ya no te habla?"- pregunto sorpresivamente haciendo que Seto comenzase a exasperarse.

-"Que Joey no es el problema"- ante la respuesta su hermano se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa tonta en los labios-"¿Qué pasa esta vez?"-

-"Lo llamaste por su nombre, nunca lo haces"- su sonrisa se ensancha al ver que su hermano no tenia como responderle, era el único que lo dejaba sin palabras verdaderamente.

-"Eso no importa"- murmuro.

-"¿Si no es Joey, entonces que es?"- pregunto aunque su queridísimo hermano empezaba a sospechar de que él sabia algo.

-"Es por la maldita obra de la escuela"- respondió al fin, tenia pensado guardárselo hasta que el grupito de Yugui le dijeran como siempre pero parece que los dos sabían cuando el otro escondía algo.

-"¿Qué pasa con ella?"- sus sonrisa se ensancho mucho y una débil risa escapo de sus labios.

-"Mokuba"- llamo con esa voz que le daba a entender que no andará con fuego porque podía quemarse-"¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes?"- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, podía detectar que su hermano estaba escondiendo algo.

-"Lo arruinaste, yo quería que tu me lo dijeras"- dijo al fin delatándose-"Bien, Yugui me contó que Joey y tú son los protagonistas de la obra, pero no me dijo nada mas"- contó.

-"Nadie puede mantener la boca cerrada"- susurro molesto.

-"No te molestes, y dime ¿ya sabes de que se trata?"- pregunto ansioso.

-"No pero la profesora me dio el libreto"- apenas lo saco de su maleta Mokuba se lo quito de las manos-"Cuidado con romperlo o hacer un comentario fuera de lugar"- advirtió, no quería que dijese cosas al azar por cosas que leía.

-"Entonces leeré el final solamente, si termina como Romeo y Julieta te dará un paro así que mejor no te digo que pasa"- dijo guiñando un ojo y comenzando a leer-"Wow, ¿hará eso con Joey?"- murmuro y Kaiba con ese simple comentario ya no quería saber nada más sobre la obra.

-"Mañana será un día largo… "- murmuro él y después de que Mokuba terminara de leer el final y hacer comentarios al azar sobre lo que pasa en la obra se fueron a su mansión. Deberían descansar porque el mayor no sabía lo que le esperaba en la mañana y menos Joey Wheeler que casi no pudo conciliar el sueño, Seto tampoco al leer la primera mitad de la obra. Tendrían que esperar para ver como salían las cosas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, y aquí finalizo y como esta historia solo tenia pensado el primer capitulo pasara un tiempo hasta que escriba el siguiente, no soy buena cuando se trata de no escribir bromas o cosas muy divertidas jeje…


	2. Los personajes

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"_Pensamientos_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Tenia que ser?**

**Capitulo II:** Los personajes

Ese fin de semana no había podido dormir casi nada, solo tal vez unas horas pero esa obra lo empezaba a fastidiar por demás, tenía que concentrarse en sus estudios pero seria algo difícil ahora que algo se interponía en ello.

-"¿Por qué yo?"- se lamentaba en voz baja Joey sentado en su cama, era algo difícil de creer, y aun no había leído el libreto, se sentía muy nervioso y no aguantaba mas, quería saber que seria exactamente lo que haría en esa obra y mas si tenia que hacer algo muy… ¿como decirlo¿Extraño? No esa no era la palabra, digamos algo que lo dejara muy mal frente a la escuela-"No aguanto mas"- puso el grito al cielo, no podía con las ansias y Seto no estaba mejor que digamos, se moría de los nervios, haber leído la primera mitad de la obra antes de dormir no fue una brillante idea. En fin, ninguno de los dos podía seguir así o terminarían agotados tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

Entonces alguien entro en su cuarto.

-"Mokuba ya deja de venir cada cinco segundos, no dormiste nada y en menos de una hora tienes que ir a la escuela"- dijo adivinándolo, claro, nadie mas lo molestaba a esa hora de la mañana y menos un lunes, nadie más que su querido pero muy entrometido hermano menor.

-"Hermano tu tampoco dormiste nada, creo que unas dos horas pero nada mas, y el sábado no te fue mejor"- dijo recordando que el tampoco pudo dormir, se pensaba y repensaba lo que había leído de la obra, su hermano no estaría dispuesto a hacer eso y menos frente a la escuela, le preocupaba su reacción-"¿Y hasta que pagina leíste?"- pregunto curioso.

-"Hasta la mitad"- respondió, en toda la noche se había quedado en un sillón individual que estaba junto a la ventana mirando hacia fuera, no podía hacer otra cosa, el insomnio volvió como de costumbre a joderle la vida impunemente.

-"Bien"- susurro su hermanito, prefería que mientras mas tarde se enterase del final seria mejor para todos a su alrededor. Seto simplemente lo vio como no entendiendo tanto alivio que sentía-"Bueno hermano, vamos a desayunar, Minako me dijo que el desayuno ya casi estaba listo, apúrate"- le aviso y se fue a su cuarto, aun tenia que ducharse y alistarse para ir al colegio.

-"Ese chico a veces es un verdadero misterio"- murmuro con una sonrisa, lo conocía de toda la vida¿Como no hacerlo? Era su hermano pequeño, a quien siempre protegió y trato de darle lo mejor, aunque a él le importase mas su hermano que su compañía, era así, Mokuba era feliz mientras su hermano estuviese con él-"Será mejor que me aliste"- y con este comentario comenzó la rutina de todos los días.

Al llegar a la escuela después de ir a la empresa todos los que estaban entrando se le quedaron mirado como si fuese un bicho raro y claro no falto su "club de fans" que siempre lo saludaban, él simplemente ignoro a todos. Fue directo a su aula y como siempre se sentó en su pupitre a teclear incansablemente en su laptop.

Por su parte Joey ya estaba llegando lo que sorprendió a todos lo que lo conocían, o sea media escuela, era famoso, pero por llegar tarde a clase por lo menos cuatro de los cinco días de clases, inclusive Yugui y Yami que estaban llegando al verlo se pararon de repente.

-"Yugui¿ese es Joey?"- pregunto sorprendido y confundido a la vez al ver esa melena dorada desarreglada inconfundible.

-"Si, seguramente se cayo de la cama en la mañana y por es vino temprano ¿no, Yami?"- pregunto igual de sorprendido mientras se pellizcaba el brazo disimuladamente.

-"Seguramente y ya que andas pellízcame a mi siento que esto también es un sueño"- le pidió y el otro acato lo pedido dejándole una marca roja en el brazo-"Gracias, ahora puedo confirmártelo Yugui, Joey llego temprano a clases y no esta armando un lío por eso"- comento cerrando sus ojos, para volver a confirmarlo, es que era un hecho que Joey llegase tarde, hasta los profesores al verlo pasar se le quedaron viendo.

-"¿Ese era Joseph Wheeler o alguien le puso algo al café?"- dijo la profesora de Lengua y Literatura Catalina Miriage mirando por donde había pasado el nombrado y luego a su taza.

-"Creo que alucino"- dijo el profesor de Ingles, Aishi Kitamura.

-"Bien profesora Gonstrick usted luego nos confirma ¿no?"- pregunto el director que andaba que no se la creía tampoco, ya mas de una vez había tenido el "honor" de tener a Joey Wheeler en su despacho por llegadas tarde.

-"Si"- murmuro ella, aunque tenia una ligera sospecha de porque había llegado tan temprano.

En el salón fue la misma historia pero por dos razones, primero la que ya se sabe Joey llegando temprano a clases sin armar un alboroto de aquellos y la segunda que a pesar de ese hecho sobresaliente su enemigo por excelencia no haya dicho nada por tal motivo, si, el día comenzaba muy anormal y la cosa fue mas rara al llegar el grupo de Yugui, como de costumbre estos saludaron a Seto y este les contesto el saludo, otra vez todos se le quedaron viendo porque lo dijo como la gente civilizada, o sea, tranquilito, sin sarcasmo y toda la cosa.

-"Yugui, pellízcame de nuevo, esto de veras debe ser un sueño"- le pidió el ex faraón a su hikari al sentarse en su lugar tendiéndole el brazo.

-"Me encantaría pero una marca roja es suficiente para ti"- dijo refiriéndose a la que tenia en el brazo a la vista de todos y que todos se preguntaban como se la hizo imaginándose morbosidades jeje…

-"Muy bien¿cuando entramos en la dimensión desconocida que no me di cuenta?"- pregunto Tristan refiriéndose a los hechos sucedidos.

-"Nunca"- le respondió Tea tan extrañada como él por el comportamiento de los dos protagonistas de la obra.

-"Bueno, entonces ¿que es lo que esta pasando aquí?"- pregunto Duke mientras veía como Joey estaba que se dormía donde estaba sentado.

-"Seguramente es por la obra"- reflexionó Yugui recordando que la semana anterior habían dado la noticia de su papel y desde ese momento no lo vieron mas, o mejor dicho no lo encontraron.

-"Seguramente"- dijeron al unísono sus compañeros al momento que sonaba el timbre y entraba la profesora de Arte.

-"Bien alumnos por las siguientes tres semanas se ensayara la obra mencionada la clase anterior"- nadie le prestaba atención sino que se les quedaron mirando a Joey y Seto-"Alumnos por mas que miren a sus dos compañeros no pasara algo anormal"- dijo a ver si captaba su atención.

-"Créame que ya comenzó anormal el día"- murmuro Bakura que miraba a Joey con cierto interés.

-"Bakura, dígame ¿Qué ha sucedido?"- le pregunto la maestro por ser el único en decir algo al respecto.

-"Veamos, como sabrá Joey llega tarde todos los días porque se queda dormido pues vera hoy vino temprano no dijo ninguna idiotez, no se peleo con Kaiba, y hablando de él anda muy tranquilo y aun no insulto a Joey, así que es normal que intentemos saber que les paso de la noche a la mañana"- explico el peliblanco y digamos que el único de los dos que escucho lo que dijo fue Seto porque Joey ya estaba dormido en su pupitre-"Además de que Joey ya se durmió, normalmente espera a que lo profesores comiencen a explicar algo"- agrego, se nota que presta atención aunque no sea a los profesores.

-"Bien, pues despiértenlo porque debo comenzar con la explicación de lo que haremos en la obra"- pidió mientras que sus compañeros que se sentaban a los costados comenzaban a picarlo con palitos, lápices, uno que otro lo empujo, le hablaban al oído hasta que Seto se levanto de su lugar aburrido, se puso frente a Joey y le dijo algo al oído que nadie escucho.

-"¡Escúchame bien Kaiba que seas rico y tengas una empresa famosa no te da el derecho de molestar a los demás!"- grito levantándose de su lugar para encararlo pero este no le hizo caso y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

-"Bien, como ya esta despierto sr. Wheeler, déjeme explicarle de que va esta obra"- dijo la profesora con una venita comenzando a palpitar en su sien-"Como todos saben la obra consta de dos protagonistas masculinos, en este caso el sr. Wheeler y el sr. Kaiba"- comenzó-"La historia de este trimestre contara sobre un amor prohibido como dice el titulo, ya que los dos protagonistas además de ser de clases diferentes serán ejem… dos hombres"- un murmullo general se escucho y Joey quería ser enterrado tres metros bajo tierra o si era posible mucho mas-"Transcurre en la época del Barroco, en el siglo XVII, comienza en una fiesta… "- lo único que escuchaban los dos era un gran bla bla bla, les importaba muy poco.-"Si no les molesta escúchenme cuando les explico la historia Sr. Wheeler y sr. Kaiba, porque ustedes al ser los protagonistas deben saber mejor que nadie lo que ocurre, el ambiente, deben centrarse en sus personajes"- y se emociono la profesora-"Si no hacen la obra bien, este trimestre estarán desaprobados"- les recordó pero ellos seguían en otra-"No hay caso, bueno, continuare con la repartición de personajes y sus respectivos libretos, acérquense mientras los llamo"- ordeno la profesora sentándose tras su escritorio, sacando de su bolso los dichosos libretos que tendrían que aprenderse en tres semanas-"Yugui Motou"- el chico ya sabia cual era su personaje, podría decirse que era importante pero no tanto como el de protagonista.

-"Suerte Yugui"- le decía Yami como si en realidad fuese a su funeral o al de otro.

-"Gracias Yami"- y de esa manera se sentía así que con paso lento se dirigió hacia la profesora.

-"Como ya sabes serás el mejor amigo del personaje de Wheeler"- le dijo entregándole su libreto.

-"Si, lo se"- murmuro y se sentó en su lugar, el siguiente en ser llamado fue Bakura que a decir verdad la clase anterior había armado un berrinche de aquellos alegando que no iba a participar en la obra aunque lo amenazaran.

-"Maldita bruja"- murmuro molesto.

-"Creo que sabrás que personaje eres ¿no?"- pregunto con cierta malicia porque había escuchado su lindo comentario hacia su persona.

-"Si, que va"- dijo resignado, le había tocado ser el padre de Wheeler jeje… La siguiente fue Tea que no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia cuando le dieron su papel, le tocaba ser la madre de Joey o sea la esposa de Bakura, ya sabrán porque Bakura no quiso participar en la obra, claro que cierta personita tuvo mucho que ver en que si participara.

-"Ryou Bakura"- llamo la mujer-"Serás el hermano menor de Wheeler"- le dijo y a él mucho no le importaba, no era tanta su participación pero tenia que hacerlo, le había dicho a Bakura que él también actuaría, así que tenia que hacerlo-"Duke Deblin"- llamo-"Tu serás una especie de amigo de Kaiba"- agrego viendo que no le gustaba mucho la idea aunque fuese solo para la obra-"Bien, los siguientes son los personajes mas secundarios, que tendrán unas dos líneas o mas"- y entre ellos estaban Yami y Tristan, ambos habían armado un alboroto y por eso les toco esos papeles como aldeanos jeje…

Le llego el turno a Joey de que le entregaran su libreto, ya estaba sudando a mares y si seguía así iba a tener su propio mar, los nervios eran muchos para que pudiese aguantarlos.

-"Joseph Wheeler"- llamo, era el ultimo a quien tenia que darle sus líneas y este parecía un robot por su forma de caminar-"Esto va a ser difícil"- murmuro viendo que apenas estaba por la mitad del camino hasta que amablemente Tristan lo empujo y se dio de lleno en la cara contra el piso.

-"Auch, no hacia falta que me empujaras Tristan"- dijo molesto levantándose.

-"Lo siento amigo pero mientras mas tardes no lograras nada, tendrás que hacer la obra"- le recordó, sabia que se moría de los nervios, se veía tatuado en su rostro, pero la vida es injusta y Joey ya lo entendió.

-"Tienes razón"- susurro y se acerco a la profesora que le tendía su libreto.

-"Ya sabes, serás el protagonista Joseph"- dijo con cierto tono de maldad que Joey noto a la perfección-"Espero Sr. Kaiba que haya traído su libreto"- le dijo.

-"Si, lo traje"- respondió sacándolo de su maleta, primero porque su hermano lo puso ahí porque de lo molesto y confundido que estaba casi se lo olvidaba, nunca creyó que le pudiese pasar algo así.

-"Bien para resumir, Yugui es el mejor amigo de Joey, Aaron… la señorita Gardner es la madre del protagonista, Evelyn, su esposo Bakura, Dimitri, el segundo hijo de ambos es Ryou Bakura, Zephyr, y el amigo del otro protagonista Duke Deblin, Zero"- empezó diciendo-"Y los protagonistas Joey es Frederick y Kaiba es Keith, este tiene una hermana que olvide nombrar ¿alguien quiere tomar su papel?"- pregunto y ni los grillos se escucharon-"Bien, Amalia tu serás la hermana menor Mireia"- dijo y la chica ni protesto, ya saben porque, además de que forma parte del club de fans de Seto-"Para mañana cada uno debe de haberse aprendido mínimo las primeras dos escenas, será así sucesivamente, cuatro días practicaremos dos escena y para los cuatro días siguientes otras dos, la obra es algo larga y por eso usaremos ese sistema ¿entendieron?"- pregunto recibiendo una afirmación general, era mejor no reñirle o terminarían como Bakura que tenia que esforzarse el doble y participar en todas las obras aunque no quisiese para mínimo aprobar, nunca se lleven mal con una profesora. Cuando la profesora finalizo de relatar la historia toda la clase miraba con mucha curiosidad a los protagonistas.

-"No puede ser"- "_Con razón Mokuba estaba tan aliviado de que no supiera el final, si la profesora cree que haré eso esta loca_" pensaba un consternado Kaiba que trataba de mirar a todos lados menos a Joey que estaba igual que él, y todos se preguntaban si le daría otro colapso por esa noticia que recibió.

-"Maldición"- atino a decir de la impresión pero pensaba, nah, pensaba lo mismo se repetía una y otra vez, digamos que no le entraba en la cabeza y además de pensar también no voy a hacerlo, no voy a hacerlo… mientras sus compañeros se quedaron en completo silencio.

-"Increíble, están tan callados"- murmuro la profesora que al fin podía oír sus propios pensamientos sin el barullo normal que hacían en sus clases-"Bien, alumnos dejen de mirar a sus dos compañeros que no son extraterrestres"- dijo aplaudiendo para que le hicieran caso o mínimo le prestasen atención.

-"Pues parecen"- murmuro Bakura.

-"¿Quiere que le cambie el papel por el de Mireia?"- pregunto con tono falso de amabilidad.

-"Claro que no, prefiero morirme a tener que vestirme como mujer"- dijo negando con la cabeza y las manos, su hikari empieza a preguntarse si no es mejor intervenir para que hagan las paces.

-"Mejor no, quiero que mi nota sea buena"- murmura suspirando el menor de los peliblancos.

-"Gracias por tu apoyo Ryou"- dijo sarcástico cuando la profesora ya estaba atrás del salón hablando con Joey, o mejor dicho intentando que reaccionara.

-"De nada Bakura"- dice tranquilo leyendo su libreto, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tono del mayor así que simplemente trataba de ignorarlo.

-"Joven Wheeler"- llamaba la profesora y este parecía estar en un mundo alterno porque no le prestaba atención-"Kaiba, ayúdeme y despiértelo"- le pidió o mas bien ordeno, había que comenzar los ensayos pero no se podía si Joey se quedaba como estatua con cada noticia.

-"Esta bien"- vuelve a susurrarle algo al oído.

-"¿En serio?"- atino a decir Joey con una cara de incredulidad.

-"Claro que no era para que te dejaras de idioteces o mejor dicho de colapsarte en medio de la clase retrasado"- le contesto aunque nadie entendía a que se referían.

-"¿Seguro seguro que no es en serio?"- volvió a preguntar como si no creyera lo que le decía Seto.

-"Claro que estoy seguro"- respondió de nuevo molesto porque todos estaban pendientes de ellos dos.

-"Ejem… "- se hizo notar la profesora Gonstrick-"Si ya terminaron su charla quisiera continuar con los detalles de la obra"- dijo, se podía ver la venita de nuevo en su rostro, comenzaban a sacarla de quicio.

-"Si, profesora"- dijo tragándose algo de su orgullo con eso, maldita la regla de ser respetuosos con los maestros. Se sentó en su lugar y leyó lo que le quedaba de la obra-"Loca"- murmuro sin que la escuchara algo difícil porque tiene un sentido del oído muy desarrollado, si hasta escuchaba cualquier cosa que Bakura dijese en sus clases, se notaba que le tenia manía.

-"Bien alumnos, recuerden que para mañana deben tener esas escenas aprendidas¿me escucho joven Wheeler?"- le pregunto en particular porque jamás de los jamases se acordaba de todo o se salteaba partes enteras, o simplemente se les olvidaba en plena escena, por esa y muchas razones mas es que normalmente no le daba papeles importantes.

-"Si profesora"- le contesto con desgano, no estaba de humor para nada, quería morirse en ese mismo momento y lugar.

-"Animo Joey, no puede ser tan malo"- trato de animarlo su amigo Yugui cuando toco el timbre del receso, el rubio solo atino a mirarlo como diciendo "ni lo intentes"-"Bien Joey, te ayudaremos a que te aprendas tus líneas"- agrego pero su amigo parecía no tener ánimos para nada.

-"Yugui, déjalo, de seguro para mañana esta de nuevo como siempre"- le dice Yami poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-"Eso espero"- murmuro mirándolo preocupado. Lo que siguió a aquello fueron mas detalles de la obra, y la profesora nombrando a quienes se encargarían de la escenografita, vestuario, maquillaje, por lo visto ya parecía que harían una película porque hasta pidió una cámara. Aunque cierta personita muy malvada de pelo blanco iba a grabar los ensayos para venderlos en Internet, era algo muy extraño ver al famosísimo Ceo Seto Kaiba participar en una obra. Mas como protagonista, seria como ganarse la lotería¿Quién no pagaría para ver al empresario actuando?

Al terminar ese día de clases ya todos tenían asignadas sus tareas y Joey tenía el ánimo por el piso, se sentía un verdadero estúpido, por faltar a una mísera clase tenia que hacer el papel protagónico, si, la vida era muy injusta y más con él.

-"¿Por qué yo?"- se preguntaba y sus amigos le contestaron.

-"¿Porque te tiene algo de odio?"- pregunto Yugui.

-"Tal vez"- murmuro.

-"¿Por qué quiere humillarte?"- dijo Duke.

-"Seguramente"- musito cabizbajo.

-"O simplemente esta aburrida ¿no?"- conjeturo Triscan.

-"Quien sabe"- seguía con una depresión bastante inusual en él, ya que era de las personas que daban ánimo no de las que deprimía y les hacia notar el lado negativo de la vida-"La odio"- murmuro por tal vez décima vez, desde que habían salido de la escuela.

-"No hay caso, esta deprimido y creo que estará así un rato, además, que final, con razón Joey esta tan deprimido"- dijo Tea comprendiendo por lo que pasaba.

-"Si, tendrá que hacer eso frente a toda la escuela"- recordó con algo de curiosidad por saber que haría cuando le tocase.

-"No lo haré¡Ni loco voy a besar a Seto Kaiba frente a toda la escuela!"- grito a todo pulmón haciendo que las personas cercanas se le quedaran mirando entrañadas y sus amigos algo apenados por ello. Mientras en Kaibacorp la cosa era igual, tienen mucho en común jeje…

-"Esa profesora esta loca, ni en un millón de años me verían hacer algo así"- murmuraba molesto Seto Kaiba sentado tras su escritorio con el libreto en mano.

-"Hermano, ya cálmate, no te hará bien"- trato de calmarlo Mokuba viendo la evidente furia en su hermano-"Además, es solo un beso, no te están pidiendo que te cases con él"- este ya se cree Tea, animosa siempre.

-"Es casi lo mismo"-

-"Hermano¿ni aunque yo te lo pidiera lo harías?"- pregunto con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia, estrategia que nunca falla.

-"Ni aunque vos me lo pidas"- afirmo, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer a menos de que le valiese la empresa y su hermano en ello, claro-"Bien vamonos"- le ordeno y regresaron a la mansión. Seria mejor que comenzase ya a aprenderse sus diálogos, ya que al día siguiente comenzarían los ensayos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
